Talk:Pankration/Pit Monsters
__TOC__ Black Puddings and Detectors The family names used in pankration are flan and spheroid. Both family categories currently have a request to be moved on their page. Please do not revert them. If there are other family names listed incorrectly, mention it here and on their category pages as well. category:Detectors > category:Spheroids category:Black Puddings > category:Flans category:Big Birds > category:Rocs --Seedling 15:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) category:Bat Triplets > category:Bat Trios --Seedling 12:40, 15 October 2007 (UTC) FP @ level ---- Looks like it's just us three working on this, thanks for the help. :) Just added Taurii, Clusters, Treants, and Mimics. I'll have Apkallu and Fly up soon, also want to clear up that leech discrepancy. --Renly 10:11, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Wivre 48@15 and 48@19 are possibly incorrect. It seems to be 40+0.4 for wivres, but not enough data to be certain. Leech 57@9 doesn't match the 47@3. --Seedling 01:25, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ---- From the information so far it seems fairly clear the mandragora is converging on 0.6FP/level or 3FP/5LVL so I'm going to go ahead and put that on the page and remove verification tag.--Tarundi 04:55, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ---- Perhaps it's a coincidence, but it seems all base_FP values will be a multiple of 5. --Seedling 23:56, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ---- My Ahriman has/had 63@5 and 68@11,12,13 69@14 FP since I don't see anything in the table for Ahriman's yet. My opo-opo is 57@5 58@6 Sorry if I did this incorrectly --Dobren 10:23, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Opo-opo wasn't in the list yet, I've added it. Could you confirm the numbers for ahrimans at 11,12,13 and 14? 63@5 would indication base_FP is 60, with either 0.6 or 0.7 FP per level. For 60+0.6, that means 63@5, 66@11, 67@12, 67@13, 68@14. For 60+0.7, that means 63@5, 67@11, 68@12, 69@13, 69@14. Neither matches your set of data. --Seedling 11:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) How would you like me to confirm it? I've never contributed before, so not sure what to do I think lvl 5 might be off and it's since I did it from memory but 11-14 was done as my monster leveled and I talked to the NPC, and it was 67@11 sorry about that 69@16 and 70@17 --Dobren 03:36, 10 October 2007 (UTC) All you have to do is go to the NPC and write down the LEVEL and MAX FP, then fill it in in the table (or report it here and I'll do it.) I'm assuming your data for 69@16 and 70@17 is correct, but the rest of the data I can't make heads or tails off. Either Ahriman don't follow the multi-5 trend for BASE_FP, or some of the data is wrong. 60+0.6 will fit your values at 63@5, 69@16 and 70@17 though. I'll catch and level an ahriman myself to get a low level score, so we can pinpoint it. --Seedling 14:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I'm getting confused myself it was bothering me that my data isn't adding up so I grabbed the lowest level Ahriman's I could find maybe it will make more sense with them I got two lvl 4 and a lvl 5 and there FP was 66 66@4,5 which is noticeably higher than what I stated it was Ive yet to level them up. maybe that'll help makes sence of the other numbers. --Dobren 16:38, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Okay, that puts them at 65+0.3. Your original values for 11,12,13,14 also match those. Thanks for your help. --Seedling 12:33, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Rabbits: I have no idea what's going on with them, unless either their growth is non-linear, or something I did is making mine grow funny. I added the values at 12, 13, 14, 17, all while checking the value on-screen for my (snow) bunny. Very peculiar. Parvus 04:17, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Rabbits seem to have 60+0.6, which matches the data perfectly. --Seedling 14:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Didnt see cactuar/sabotender ; ; -- Emperordragon 05:20, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Added Wyverns @5 and 6. Will add more as I level up 20:06, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Opo-Opo so far was 59@8,9 didnt notice for 7 60@10 --Dobren 03:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Put in all data for Sea Monks. Will be adding more on additional monsters I gather information on in the future. Merkels 03:26, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Data for Morbols in now. I had high hopes for my morbol, but I hate such low FP, shame. Merkels 07:05, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Added Data for Hecteyes from level 9 through level 44. This data was from using NMHakutaku with two latent starting Feral Skills. Apologies to anyone who receives a lot of updates as I did a few when I made these changes in error. --Storme 23:19, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Added elementals --Seedling 20:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Already doing the data collection on elementals, should have it up tomorrow. Testing first if the different elements are equal in FP, since each one is considered its own monster type. (--Renly 07:45, 20 November 2007 (UTC)) ---- My Ice Elemental is only lv34 but its shown a solid growth rate from lv5 of 0.33 FP/level. Adding this information to the elemental row. --Almacien 11:06, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Okay, so I was slow on the Elementals, thank you Almacien. :) Tonight's update: Roc, Eft, Golem figured out. Next up: Flans and Ghosts. (--Renly 06:22, 25 November 2007 (UTC)) ---- Vampyrs Anyone know if vampyr family is a valid pet? MysteryTour lists it as a valid pet, but I have reservations about that. --Seedling 15:49, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Job Table I just added a complete job matrix, that I think will be easier to use. Each row is a level 5 heading, so the table is editable at the row level. Feel free to remove it or modify it, if it doesn't work out. --ShadowsFell 18:51, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Notorious monsters Added Arioch status, used and got 5x Soul Plates from him all resulted in War instead of Nin like previously stated. All 5 plates also got lvl7 and 72FP as starting parameters (also confirmed Bloody Coffin at lvl 5 with 63 FP)--Varien 20:31, 4 October 2007 (UTC) All 9 of my Boreal Tiger plates were WAR/BLM, not DRK/BLM -- Dewin 23:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Elementals The NPC calls my dark elemental's family "Dark-Elemental". I am unable to make it sub whm or main whm. Its blm main. I recently obtained a light elemental, the NPC says its family is "Light-Elemental"..It started as whm. Is seems each elemental is in its own family, this seems to indicate yes? Or maybe light elemental can start whm but can't be changed to whm? --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 01:35, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Maximum Skills On the Page it still has the note: *** : More data to be proven: my spheroid will not allow the addition of any more feral skills. It currently has 7. i have added 5, was born with 2. So the question is, is 7 the cap on # of skills, or is 5 the cap on # of added skills, and whichever proves to be true, does it only apply to spheroids or all families? I noticed the same with my chigoe. It had a Main-Job and 2 skills. I only could teach him another 5 skille. After that it wasn^t possible to add any more skills even thought there were enough FP for more skills. Any other People noticed this cap on other families? And what exatly is the cap? Is it always a total of 7 or is it alywas 5 you can teach, plus the once it had from the start?